User blog:J. Severe/Official E3 Hype Blog - Hype Harder
HEY GUYS I'M TYPING THIS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE THE SUBJECT THIS BLOG IS ABOUT IS JUST SO AWESOME AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ahem. Sorry about that. We're just a few days away from Nintendo's conference at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles, California. On Tuesday, June 5 at 9 AM PST, Nintendo Corporation, Ltd. President Satoru Iwata, Nintendo of America Reggie Fils-Aime, and legendary game designer and Mario/Zelda/etc. creator Shigeru Miyamoto will on the stage dropping bombs and megatons regarding the future of the Nintendo 3DS, upcoming software, and the highly anticipated Wii U! Stay tuned at http://e3.nintendo.com to watch the historical event live when it premieres, or change the channel to Spike TV, which will be televising the whole thing exclusively on their network, along with other behind the scenes things! But wait, there's more! Tomorrow, Nintendo will be holding a special pre-E3 Nintendo Direct, where they'll be giving us a glimpse of glorious Wii U hardware! Watch it at * Australia – 8am on June 4th * Europe (GMT) – 11pm on June 3rd * Japan – 7am on June 4th * United States (East Coast) – 6pm on June 3rd * United States (West Coast) – 3pm on June 3rd via http://nintendo.com or http://nintendo.co.jp! Suggested tweets: #NintendoDirect, #WiiU, #Regginator Wii U Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/WiiU Now that that's over, now with the hype GIFs! *coming soon* Nintendo Direct Coverage Hardware and Controller One of the first things that Nintendo President Satoru Iwata went on to talk about in the presentation was the Wii U controller. As we saw when the controller was first leaked a few weeks ago in a frenzy that led to the photographer getting fired and taken to court, it sports numerous differences to its prototype version, notably full click-able analog sticks. Iwata also revealed the official name of the controller, the Wii U GamePad, which harkens back to the NES days, as that system's controller was named the "NES GamePad." This controller also comes in glorious black! (Because everything's better in black... ) Perhaps you're not a big fan of that huge GamePad with the 6-inch screen on it? No matter. Ninty's got you covered. Our Lord Iwata also revealed the Wii U Pro Controller, the successor to the Wii's "Classic Controller Pro", which bares a striking resemblance to the Xbox 360's oft-praised controller. The Wii U GamePad isn't just compatible to the Wii U system, though. If you set it up, it can also act as a TV remote! There you have it! And now, finally, for a beautiful promo pic of the Wii U GamePad and its console, which has gotten a bit of a redesign. Can you spot the diff? (Hint: It has a Wii U logo now! :lol /killed by Nintendo Ninjas) The Miiverse The Wii U's OS, or menu, was also shown off, though it's more ambitious than anything we've seen Nintendo do yet. It's essentially a hub world for all the Wii U owners out there to come together, post messages, show off and share progress in games, chat, and a whole bunch of stuff. It's called the Miiverse, and it's the boldest step the company's made into social gaming, all powered by their new online network, appropriately titled the Nintendo Network. they be blowing up dem zombies son The Miiverse will also have its own message boards: Out somewhere and can't access them on your GamePad? So what? You can view them on your smartphone! Having trouble with a game? No problem! You can give random people a call and video chat with them, where they'll give you pointers on how to progress in the game. This was demonstrated in a trailer during the presentation in which a guy who speaks to his non-specific action figure calls an old Sadly not Gaepora. *sigh*) to seek help on a level in Gun: The Game (Nintendo's new IP? :lol /shot) in which he has to defeat the undead. Before it got its current name, the Miiverse was referred to as... ... which, in my opinion, is the greatest name for anything... ever. Software While the Nintendo Direct's main focus was on the system's hardware, some peeks of upcoming software were there, too. Notably, we got a brief but good look at the upcoming New Super Mario Bros. Wii U, which is presumed by some to be a launch title for the U, making it the first system to have a main Mario title at launch since the Nintendo 64. While the graphics don't seem to be much improved from the Wii NSMB title, the background is so beautz-teh-ful that we can practically forgive this. It also gives us a peek at some other things that can be done during gameplay and the achievement system would rewards you for accomplishing goals in the game. This can be seen in the picture below, along with the hub world, and Thomas's hilarious quote, "OK, being a flying squirrel is WAY more fun than it should be!" Could it be that this is just a demo put together for the presentation and is in no way representative of the actual game? We won't know until Tuesday. Other Though we saw a lot of things, there was but one that completely stole the show... non-specific action figure. Deserves to become a meme. If you missed the conference or just wait to see it again, well... DOWN BELOW! Ubisoft's Conference Coverage Software On the first day of E3, we had the Microsoft and Electronics Arts conferences, though, obviously, neither of this had any Wii U games. Fortunately, the Ubisoft conference, hosted by Aisha Tyler, came through for us, showcasing a cavalcade of games for the system. First up, we have Rayman Legends, which was first leaked a few months ago. Today, Ubisoft officially showed off the game, and confirmed that it will be exclusive for the platform and arrive at launch. It also features support for the GamePad, in addition to Wiimotes and Pro Controllers, allowing for up to 5-player good times. Check out the on-stage demo below! Second, we have Avengers: Battle for Earth, which is coming to the Wii U as well as Kinect for Xbox 360. It's not completely related to this year's feature film, as shown by the appearances of X-Men and Spider-Man, but it looks to be an interesting title indeed. No gameplay was shown, but we did get this awesome CGI trailer: Assassins Creed 3 was also present at the conference, which Ubisoft confirmed would be coming to the Wii U awhile ago. They also announced ZombiU, which apparently was that zombie game the poor guy from yesterday's Wii U trailer was trying to beat. The game started out as Killer Freaks From Outer Space, which was present at last year's E3 before being transformed into its current self. The trailers for these two games will not be posted here due to their being bloody and gory, and I don't want to get blocked for posting them - despite being an admin - so stinks for you. Search them up on your own time if they're your kind of thing. A few other games were shown during a Ubisoft Wii U lineup video, which can be seen below. Rabbids Land, the Rabbids game that was teased before, seems to have somewhat of a theme park theme. Sports Connection is a connection of different sports minigames, including golf and racing. Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2012 is, just as the name suggests, a game whose sole goal is to stop you from being fat. Just Dance 4 is... well, pretty much exactly the same as the other games in the series, but with 100% new songs. Other Missed the conference or want to see it again. Check it out here. Warning tho, there are some inappropriate stuff in there, like the aforementioned blood and gore, as well as language and stuff, and it starts with a musical number by Flo Rida, so beware, don't be an idiot, and don't set the volume up so high, 'k? 'K. Nintendo's Conference Coverage Together. Better. That was what Nintendo was trying to convey at their E3 2012 conference. The Wii U brings new ways to play video games, both by yourself - U - and with others - Wii. We've been waiting a year for this, ever since the system got off to a rocky start at E3 2011. So was it all that we had gotten hyped for? Did it show us a cavalcade of amazing first-party and third-party games, show off an amazing online system and wow us in the way only Nintendo can? Did it make everyone watching want to rush out and buy it? Did it 1-up all the conferences preceding it? The answer... is no. lol That is for you to decide. And only YOU can decide by checking out the delicious content below. Take all the time you need. The more you stay, the more money I make. So, like, spend weeks on here if you have to. Hardware First off, I'm sure we all know that the Wii U GamePad is awesome. Well, now you can experience TWICE its awesomeness. Though some have doubted it over the past few months, President of Nintendo of America, the Regginator, confirmed that the system will support not one, not three, but TWO controllers! But wait, what about games that support more than two players? Well, that's where the Pro Controller and the Wiimotes come on. Speaking of the Pro Controller, it now comes in white! Don't care too much for its squeaky-clean-ness? Nintendo's got you covered there too! Presenting, the Wii U in black! Yep... that will be mine. Today, we were also treated to a new feature of the Wii U GamePad. Yeah, you know the usual stuff. Analog sticks, huge screen, home button. BUT. It has rumble features! Yes, nothing's better than hearing that "whurrrrrr" sound emitting from your controller with an accompanying vibration during an intense scene in the game. Beautiful really. Oh, and speaking of those usual stuff, here's a video demonstrating them~ None of that intrigue you? Well then, perhaps you'd be enlightened to know that not just games will be coming to the Wii U. Reggie's also confirmed that various video services, such as Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Instant Video, and YouTube will also be available. Yes, that's right, you'll be able to watch full HD episodes of Phineas and Ferb from the comfort of your GamePad. Pure heaven. Software – Wii U The conference began with a cool video showing Shigeru Miyamoto being a boss. However, some other creatures were, not to his knowing, being mischievous around his premises. These were the Pikmin. Last seen in the GameCube title Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3, their glorious return, was finally shown today as the first game in the presentation. The game's spent many years in development heck, and was even in production for Wii. Now it's truly able to shine in high-definition on Nintendo's next console. Gameplay is the same as past titles in the series; you assemble a team of these Pikmin and take on a world from a miniscule view. This game features a new breed of these creatures known none other than... ROCK PIKMIN! The other types of Pikmin have the same design, just different colors. But rock Pikmin... it's a whole new thing altogether. Impressive. Gotta give props to Miyamoto. Guy's a genius. ... Oh, and did I mention how beautiful this game is? Nary a jaggie anywhere. Seriously. Goodness. Looks even better in motion! Quite something. Anyway, onto the next game. Our subsequent title was first shown at last year's E3 as a tech demo, something that was never meant to become anything more. New Super Mario Bros. Mii. But alas, the idea of it was just too awesome to ignore. So today, Ninty presented to us... ... New Super Mario Bros. U. Yes, this gem bares many resemblance to the Wii installment of the same series. You can play as Mario, Luigi, and two Toads. You shake your controller to jump. You ride Yoshis. However, there are differences as well. For one, you can play as your Mii! ... well, that, and the backgrounds are gorgeous. If that doesn't tide you over, I don't know what will. Sure, people have criticized this for being too similar to other New Super Mario Bros. games, and that Nintendo's been cranking out too many of then - for example, there's New Super Mario Bros. 2 coming out for 3DS just this August (see 3DS software section). But why is this a problem? The gameplay for them are great! I mean, just look at the trailer: Can't wait to get your hands on it? You don't have to. It'll be the first Mario game to launch with a Nintendo system since the Nintendo 64 days. Not counting Luigi's Mansion since that's... well, a Luigi game. It's right there in the title. Next is a game that everyone's been begging for. The original Wii Fit and Wii Fit Plus sold millions of copies. Therefore, it was a given that the franchise would be making its way to this system. Welcome to the world of... ... okay, so maybe staying fit wasn't the kind of thing we were all asking for. Why, one might even think that Nintendp's developing of a regular controller (well... almost regular) would mean that they're embracing being a lazy couch potato again. Maybe not. But hey, the graphs don't lie. The masses will eat this up. Heck, they even have Mii minigames! Like what you see? Devote a one minute and forty-seven seconds of your life to watching this trailer: The next game... ah, I'm not going to bother detailing it, I'll just slap you with the trailer for the upcoming SiNG. Not sure why Nintendo spent time on this instead of showing something more... eh, what's the word... un-shovelware-y, but to each his own I guess. CGI SiNG Chick X Alt. Step aside, Yumi! Lego City: Undercover, which was shown off last year as Lego City: Stories is an unexpectedly awesome guy. It's an open-world LEGO game so great that it's getting published by Nintendo themselves, with voice acting, and it even has references to Mario. Plus, it doesn't look half bad either. Obligatory trailer: Hey, you guys know that Nintendo Land Resort idea we had a little while back. Well, Nintendo's been stalking us. The last Wii U game at the conference was, shocker, Nintendo Land! It's practically our dream come true. 12 Nintendo properties are mashed together in one game, and you can play minigames based on each one of them. It's been compared heavily to Wii U Sports, the pack-in title for the Wii, by many including the Regginator himself, so let's hope that this comes with the system too since it could be a huge incentive. 5 of these mini-games have been revealed so far: The last two don't have cool logos yet for some reason, so I'll introduce them casually. Takamaru's Ninja Castle, based on an early Famicom game available only in Japan, turns the GamePad into a launcher for ninja stars. The last one, Donkey Kong's Crash Course has players tilt the controller to guide a fragile rolling cart through an obstacle course that resembles the original Donkey Kong arcade game. An official trailer hasn't been released yet, so I'll leave you with an excerpt from the E3 conference. Enjoy. After the conference, we got a look at another Nintendo game. This one is being developed by Platinum Games, who you may remember as being the developers of Bayonetta and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance for PS3 and Xbox 360. This game is practically Pikmin, but with humanoid aliens. Which is why it's awesome. This is Project P-100. And heeeere's the trailer! Those two people at the beginning get me every time. Our next title features a familiar face... ... yes, that's Wario. And this is Game and Wario. Not much is known about this title, other than that it's akin to the WarioWare games, but it's good to see someone else from the Mario series, wouldn't you say? I wonder what's with the yellow people... Maybe the Simpsons are in this game? So... that's it for Nintendo content. Good. Let's go onto third-party and start with... Rayman Legends, featuring dos trailers! That's... that's two, right? 'K. And, for extra wowness, screenshots! Mmm... You know speaking of art, which this game basically is, we have Scribblenauts: Unlimited from WB Games! Mochlum's infatuated with it. The past three games have been on handhelds, and its first outing on consoles looks magnificent: It's also coming to 3DS, if the end of the trailer is anything to go by: Now I bet you're wondering... "Hey JS, all these games are great and all, but what about all the real hardcore stuff for Wii U that Nintendo's been promising to get that's in full force on the other two HD consoles?" I've got you covered. Just Dance 4! Yes, I know, it's so laden with blood and gore - I probably shouldn't posted that here. Maybe Batman: Arkham City - Armored Edition is safer? I mean, everybody loves Batman. Not as much as Superman, or me, but still... Want your violence fix? Fortunately, ZombiU, Assassins' Creed 3, 'Mass Effect 3, Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Aliens: Colonial Marines (yes, based on the Aliens movies) and Darksiders II should fill that void in your heart. You won't be getting any of that here. Go search for them on your own. I've done enough for you. Bah. Oh, and if you have nothing better to do for the next few minutes, there are some Wii U games I haven't covered here. Go find out what they are. Mwah ha ha! tldr; all the games i've been talking about are in this: That's all for today. Good night, Tri-State Area! Software – Nintendo 3DS While the main focus of Nintendo's E3 conference was on the Wii U, the 3DS only had its time to shine... about 5 minutes or so. This short segment was presented by Scott Moffitt, Executive Vice President of Sales and Marketing, a change from the usual presence of the Regginator. He promised that a software showcase showing off solely 3DS games would talk place the next night, but a taste of the content would be presented here - in the form of three Mario-related titles. First off was New Super Mario Bros. 2. It was first shown off at at a Nintendo Direct conference months before, and, to be honest, it simply looked like the original DS NSMB with a few more polygons. However, as it turned out, there was one new attraction that brought forth an extra layer of fun to the title - and that's the collection of coins. In elder Mario games, coins could be found - by a typical bumb of an overhead block, or by jumping on a Goomba or Koopa of choice. But they could never be found like this. Even the slighest action can unearth a cornucopia of coins for the collecting. Hit a golden Koopa? It retreats back into its shell and spins off, leaving a trail of coins behind. Grab a Golden Flower and you turn into Golden Mario, who spits fireballs just like Fire Mario, but with a catch - anything in your path turns into glorious gold. In order words, it seems like the Mario Bros. have stumbled into a dream world of Wario's. The game was given the release date of August 19, 2012. This has caused some disdain in the 3DS community - why would a game that was announced so recently have much more info than a game that was, say, shown off at E3 2010? With the release of New Super Mario Bros. U (see above section) just a few months later, could Nintendo be milking the franchise? Well, forgot about the last question and go to the one before that. The one with games revealed at E3 2010. Well, the next game is one that was shown off at E3 2010 but has yet to reach store shelves: Paper Mario: Sticker Star, which had previously been known as Paper Mario before being given its final, yet somewhat childish, name at the conference, had been one of the titles in the 3DS catalog with the least amount of titles, right next to the system's Animal Crossing title. One could wonder what's been taking it so long. Well, the fact that the studio that's making the game, Intelligent Systems, also worked on the eShop title Pushmo and the 3DS Fire Emblem game might explain why. But nevertheless, Paper Mario is back, and he's bringing the goods. One of the most distinguished features of the game is, as the title suggests, stickers. Collecting those stickers can help you unlock stuff, and the items on the stickers themselves can even come to life and help you in battle. The game was said to be coming out during the holiday season, as well as another title which, unlock these two, doesn't focus on Mario. Why, he's nowhere to be seen in the game. Nope, instead, taking the spotlight is Luigi, the plumber's younger brother in... (thunderboom) ... Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon! The game was first revealed at last year's E3, as Luigi's Mansion 2. It came totally out of left field, but as I can recall, Hiddei Konno had initally talked of how he'd like to make a sequel of the GameCube classic back in August 2010... maybe we should've paid more attention? No one quite knows why the name was changed from 2'' to the subtitle ''Dark Moon. Some could say that Nintendo wishes not to alienate those who haven't played the first LM. Or maybe they could be saving the name for something else... a Wii U title, perhaps? Gameplay-wise, it's very akin to its predecessor. Luigi explores several mansions, armed solely with a Poltergust 5000, a specialized vacuum cleaner, to cleanse the buildings of unruly ghosts. I believe it's appropriate that I make a Ghostbusters joke now, is it not? Ahem. Who ya gonna call? LUIGI! Ha ha. Never gets old. Lastly, Moffitt closed off his brief 3DS coverage with a small third-party trailer: What will we see at tomorrow's software showcase? Only time will tell... Other Nintendo's E3 conference left many impressions on people. Some thought it was too casual and lacked any major AAA titles for Wii U (such as the Zeldas or Metroids), and that the status of the system's third-party support was still up in the air. Others, who are easily pleased, thought it was fine. Nevertheless, there were some wonderful parts of the conference that everyone, even if you thought the conference was cruddy, enjoyed. Remember back when the original Wii Fit was first unveiled at E3 2007? Before stepping onto the Wii Balance Board, Reggie uttered those immortal words that sparked a meme: "My body is ready." Well, with the reveal of Wii Fit U... I'd say that was worth Wii Fit U taking up all that time, wouldn't you? The conference started out strong, and that was mostly due to the creator of Mario and Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto. dat swag Let's shift the focus off of Nintendo for the moment and look at the other conferences. Here's Microsoft's in a nutshell: Sony's was a bit more tolerable. They showed off several PS3 games with gratuitous amounts of blood, because everyone loves that. And what about their handheld, the PlayStation Vita, which has been struggling for the past few months? Well, it only gets a port of Sony Smash Bros. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, which is also coming to PS3, and Assassins Creed: Liberation & Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified, spin-offs of Assassins Creed 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, which are coming to consoles. And did I mention that 1/3 of the conference was dedicated to Wonderbook a collaboration between Sony and J.K. Rowling, which makes use of the PlayStation Wii Move? Electronic Arts' conference... well, no one cares about that. Ubisoft's conference was, as shown in its respective section, actually pretty great. Arguably, you could say that last year's E3 was better than this one. But it still served its purpose - showing off games for our beloved video game systems for us to enjoy later on and, simultaneously, destroy our social life. You can watch Nintendo's E3 conference at their E3 site but, if you're too lazy, I've embed it below for you with a special treat - a post-E3 thing with Satoru Iwata with even more Wii U goodness! As usual, beware of violence and stuffz. Nintendo 3DS Software Showcase Coverage It had been over a day since Nintendo's E3 conference and most had gotten over it. To quite a few, E3 was at a low. However, there was one more conference that could save it... and perhaps, save Nintendo's reputation... the Nintendo 3DS software showcase! The 3DS had been going strong for the past few months. Though it originally got off to a rocky start, a lengthy price cut and the arrival of Super Mario 3D Land. Mario Kart 7, and many other games turned the system into a success. Now, many were looking forward to the future - what would we see the handheld system? A new Zelda game, which had been covered to be in development months before? The official name for the Animal Crossing game, as Paper Mario had gotten the previous day? Localization confirmations, such as for Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle, which had been a launch title for the 3DS in Japan? Tens of thousands were turned into Nintendo's E3 site for the answers. Did they disappoint? Read ahead. Software First up, Moffitt showed off Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. Quite the mouthful, ain't it? For those of you unfamiliar with the Castlevania franchise, it features the undead. Nope, not zombies, as many shooters this generation have overused. Vampires. This title is the direct sequel to Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, previously released for the PS3 and Xbox 360, and focuses on the Belmont family. Did I mention Dracula's in this? Well, I guess that was implied by the vampire thing, since Dracula's a pretty famous vampire. Well, now I've confirmed it. Yesh. At E3, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 was also shown, which, you could say, is an even direct-er sequel, thus making Mirror of Fate a bridge game, but that doesn't mean the 3DS title is any less significant. It harkens back to the older days of the Castlevania series, and features segments of 2D gameplay and an emphasis on exploration, rather than the action of Lords of Shadow. That's enough to celebrate about right there. Speaking of scariness and supernaturalism, the next title shown off was Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'. which was also covered yesterday, but shown today in more detail, complete with a new trailer. Immediately after it was shown, the trailer was then made available for download in 3D on the Nintendo eShop - which is something I personally love being done. Speaking of downloading, the game will also be available to purchase on the eShop, as well as in stores, following after NSMB 2's footsteps. Up next was Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Another sequel to Epic Mickey, released on Wii a couple of years ago, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, was also at E3, and will be released on the same day as this, November 18. While that game stays true to the 3D platforming of the original, this Epic Mickey takes a new approach; it's a 2D sprite-based game that pays homage to the original Mickey Mouse games on the SEGA Genesis, such as Castle of Illusion. Don't allow its appearance to fool you though - despite looking roughly like a GBA game, it features a lot of content, including levels based on 40+ animated Disney movies. It also retains the paint-and-thinner aspects from the console games, so Mickey's still armed with his deadly little friend, le paintbrush. Afterward, they revisited Paper Mario: Sticker Star, the first handheld title in the series. Quite some time was devoted to the game, which I suppose was to make up for all the times they hadn't shown it at previous conferences. Not that any of us objected, anyway. Well, maybe some had... we DO want some time outsourced to the new stuff, don't we? After this, the host went onto another RPG... you may recognize this one... Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. The crossover series between Disney and Square Enix has met success on many platforms, and this expected for its 3DS installment, which will hit stores in North America on July 31. It features numerous worlds from Disney properties, like The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tron: Legacy, and The Three Musketeers. In the game, you control Sora and Riku, two Keyblade wielders who must undergo the Mark of Mastery exam to become Keyblade Masters and fight Master Xehanort, the main antagonist of the series. For the exam, Yen Sid - yes, the sorcerer guy from Fantasia, which is another movie represented in the game - sends them into a dream world, where new abilities such as being able to leap tall distances and run on walls allow them to easily defeat their new enemies, the Dream Eaters, sinister creatures that devour dreams. ... there are also nicer, cuter Dream Eaters that the two can recruit as part of their team. :3 We were then treated to Scribblenauts Unlimited, the 3DS version of a game first unveiled for Wii U during the previous day's conference. As par the previous entries, the game allows anything you create to come to life and for you to use. Doesn't sound cool to you? Well, maybe this will convince you... ... Yep. That's Nyan Cat. I'm gonna assume you're convinced now, so here's the trailer: Let's take a break from retail titles and focus on Nintendo eShop content, shall we? Exactly a year prior to the day of the conference, the eShop launched on the 3DS. Coinciding with the DS releases of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 are Pokédex 3D Pro and Pokémon Dream Radar. The former is an update to the previously released Pokédex 3D, adding EVERY. SINGLE. FREAKIN'. POKéMON. EVER. The latter is an app that has you shoot Pokémon and capture them for transfer into the Black 2 and White 2 titles. Nintendo Video is another app that you can download on the eShop. And on the videos available on it, which was put on during the showcase, was a new miniseries - Threediots, the greatest piece of entertainment since E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial. It truly includes some Oscar-worthy performances. A preview was shown at the conference: LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes may seem like your ordinary LEGO game. It's not. Trust you. You know why? Well, let's ignore the fact that it's the first LEGO game with voice acting for now. Whereas the first LEGO Batman game just had the Dynamic Duo pitted against their Rogue's Gallery, this one has the entire Justice League teaming up to defeat the baddest villains. Like, ever. Aw yeah, you don't want to mess with these guys. Right after the presentation of this was over, a demo of it was made available on the eShop. Quite a step up from the downloadable trailers of Luigi's Mansion and Paper Mario. Don't think this game escaped the trailer treatment though... it didn't. (thunder boom) The last game shown off was, you guessed it, New Super Mario Bros. 2. Interestingly, it seems to be the only Nintendo game at E3 that got some box art. You may also notice that it has a Nintendo Network logo, symbolizing that it has some online compatibility. Online multiplayer is out of the question... maybe downloadable content? Online leaderboards to see which user has collected the most coins? Some new info on the game was spilled. It features local multiplayer, meaning you and a friend can team up as Mario & Luigi and play together through the whole duration of the game. The "Coin Rush" feature has you StreetPass other players and try to get more coins than them in a select level. There were also a couple other 3DS games that didn't get a spot in the conference. One of them was Transformers Prime: The Game, a video game adaptation of the show on The Hub. Yes, the Hub. The same channel that shows My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Too bad there's no video game for that. An MLP game would be SO manly. I will kill just to have one. The second is Heroes of Ruin, an original RPG from Square Enix, the same company that's collaborating with Disney on the aforementioned Kingdom Hearts 3D. The multiplayer for this game is pretty intensive - in addition to having online multiplayer, it even supports voice chat. Let's hope that it doesn't have annoying, cursing 10 year-olds on the line like certain games. Not naming names though. Nope, I'm too mature for that. CALL OF DUTY! Gee, I hope I don't confuse anyone with this big text and make them think that the below trailer is of a COD game for 3DS. This one isn't actually a 3DS game... but it was essentially the only DS game at E3, and the only DS trailer uploaded on Nintendo's YouTube account this week, and I'd feel bad leaving it out, so, without further ado, this is Pokémon Conquest! Released in Japan earlier in the year as Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition, this game is a crossover between the two franchises, featuring historical figures from Japanese history using Pokémon to take over entire kingdoms. Like a boss. In its localized versions, the "Nobunaga's Ambition" name has been removed since no one cares about the series in the US (even though it would still sell with the name since it has Pokémon in it), but other than that, all remains the same. It's the one of the last three Nintendo-published games for the systems... along with Black 2 and White 2. Seems like Pikachu's sticking with the DS to the end. However, that's not the end of the 3DS. There's still more that went on following the conference and on the final day of E3... so stay tuned to the blog for more Electronics Entertainment Expo goodness! Reggie Spills the Beans on Fire Emblem: Awakening! Other The Last Day Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts